


Appreciate a Dragon Day

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dragon-tamer Finn, Dragons, Dragons are a great addition to an army, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: While hiding from the First Order, Finn enlists the help of a very unusual friend...





	Appreciate a Dragon Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Appreciate a Dragon Day, a _very_ obscure holiday.

“No,” said Poe, firmly.

“But she’s so pretty,” Finn pleaded.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Poe wondered if he should have expected either Finn or Rey to get attached to stray animals, though to be honest, he would have expected one to want to bring home something small, cute, and fluffy. 

A dragon was certainly none of those things.

He eyed the creature warily, noting her dull brown scales that were tinted green along the ridges of her back and the row of sharp teeth hooking out of her mouth. _Pretty_ was not the first word that came to Poe’s mind. Maybe _dangerous_ or _monstrous,_ but not _pretty._ Her coloring obviously was some trait that had adapted to her environment, helping her camouflage in the deep swamp that she lived in. Poe wondered what she ate and hoped she wouldn’t get any ideas. Humans were awfully scrawny compared to other species. Bony too. Not a good meal option for a dragon, in his opinion.

Of course, it would be just like Finn to befriend a dragon. At first, everyone thought that Finn was going to the swamp to be alone. Being in the Resistance was stressful enough and everyone knew the added weight of being an ex-stormtrooper was exhausting to him. Then, Finn took frequent trips and vanishing for an hour or two at a time. No one knew where he was going off to.

So, when the First Order found their base and sent the Resistance scrambling into the swamp for cover, Poe knew that Finn knew exactly where he was going and followed him. This path led him straight to the dragon that Poe had no idea even existed.

“You can’t _keep_ her, Finn,” he insisted. “She’s too big and who knows how dangerous she is.”

“She’s not dangerous,” Finn growled, and to prove his point, he lovingly patted the dragon on her short, flat snout. “Are you, girl?” his tone changed to the one people use when they're talking to pets or babies. Affectionate. Higher pitched. Poe had never heard Finn use that tone of voice before. The dragon, at least, seemed to enjoy his touch.

Poe wasn’t sure how to react to this because he was pretty certain that he had never heard Finn coo to anything before.

“Finn, we can’t keep a dragon.” Poe’s tone was flat this time.

“But Rey thinks she’d be a great addition to the Resistance.”

Speaking of which…

A flicker of blue light in the distance told Finn and Poe that she was nearby. The way the beam of light danced around in the darkness indicated that she was trying to fight off something – Poe guessed stormtroopers.

“We should help her,” he said, gripping his blaster and getting ready to sidestep his way through the swamp quickly.

But to his surprise, Finn jumped onto the back of the dragon and coaxed her out of the water. Looking at her stature, her body low to the ground with short, bent legs, Poe didn’t think she could cover ground that quickly.

“I don’t think she’s fast on land, is she?” he asked.

Finn smiled. “Trust me. She’s fast when she wants to be. They won’t even see us coming.”

Then, raising slightly on her back legs, the dragon took off at a run, her massive tail dragging behind her and almost hitting Poe as she passed him.

Okay then…

Even sprinting, Poe could not keep up with them and fell behind. Deciding that he would catch up on his own time, he opted to keep going at a brisk jog to conserve his energy.

In the distance, he saw flames blowing in the air as screams echoed into the night.

…Maybe that dragon could be of help to them after all.


End file.
